Stone Heart
by Gryphon31
Summary: one-shot. What does Beastboy say to Terra when he goes down to her tomb? Terra's pov. BBxRae


Terra's POV. before Things Change,but after The End.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

I heard the footsteps echo down the long corridor toward my prison.

"Terra?"

Beastboy. I wish I could scream, yell, speak, mumble, whisper. Anything but silence. After all this time, he still comes. I still love him. I still hate myself for everything I have done to him. He makes my silence bearable. My stone being is worth it. He looks for a way to change me back. He will change me back someday.

"You must get awfully tired up there with you arms out like that."

Haha. You always try to make me laugh. Sometimes I only laugh because you do make such an attempt.

"I know, not funny right?" Beastboy sighed, sitting down in front of me, "I wish I knew if you were still here. A couple months ago I was certain, but now I just don't know."

Of course I'm still here Beastboy. Where else would I go? You are the only one who still cares about me. I've hurt the rest of them too much. They may have been all tears and smiles for my funeral, but I hurt them and almost killed you.

"We reversed the end of the world. Well, sorta, I mean, if it really didn't end up being the end of the world, do you still call it the end of the world? I guess I was kinda hopeful that you reversed too, seeing as the rest of the stone people went back to human."

End of the world turned people to stone? No wonder I didn't notice any change.

"Oh, you would want to know that Slade came back from the dead due to Raven's father who was the one who tried to take over the world."

Slade? Back? I took him down! How could he go back. He is evil and he went back. I tried to do the right thing, and I didn't? I'm just stuck here? How is that fair!

And Raven's father tried to take over the world? Why am I not surprised. I always knew that girl was bad news. She's a freak. No emotion, her temper tantrum was actually wicked scary, not that I'd ever tell her that.

"But no more with the villain stuff. More importantly, there is a new pie place around the corner. Not nearly as good as ours, but they make a great cheesecake."

I never really liked cheesecake. I prefer my cake moist and baked instead of a cross between a pie with cake at the end of the name. Not that you would know since I never told you. There is so much I should have told you. Actually, there is a lot I will tell you in the future, as soon as you make me human again.

"Actually, Raven preferred the carrot cake, but I've never understood that kind. Why have cake if it's made with vegetables? Fruit I understand, even cheese makes sense, but vegetables? Why ruin good cake?"

Yeah. Shows how much she knows.

"Then she told me how she hated carrots, but for whatever reason, carrot cake was always one of her favorites since she was a child, even over chocolate."

Yeah. Shows how messed up she really is.

"Actually, I've wanted to talk to you about Raven."

Why? How does she matter when it comes to you and me?

"I think I have a crush on her."

No.

"I know it's cheesy and all, but I want to make her laugh more than anything in the world."

No. Absolutely not.

"And when she smiles, I can't not smile back."

Please no. Not now.

"I came to ask if we could still be friends and ask, not your permission, but maybe your blessing? I mean you are stone, and at some point I do have to move on. I like you Terra. I really do, but I have to move on. I have to accept that even if you are there, you are solid stone."

Beastboy. Please, don't do this don't leave me.

His communicator beeped.

"Sorry Terra, I gotta go. Think about what I said kay? I'll be back soon." Beastboy turned and left me.

Beastboy wait!

I fell out of the stone! I was free, but he didn't hear me! "Beastboy!" I tried to yell, but nothing came out; my throat was too dry. I ran after him. Don't leave. I felt myself trip. I saw the rocky ground come towards me.

_**CRACK!**_

Darkness.

* * *

I groan. Where am I?

What's going on?

How did I get here?

Who am I?

I'm in a cave. I have to get out of here and find someone who knows me.

I look down. There is a giant S on my shirt, or maybe uniform? Maybe S for Sara?

I'll call myself Sara for now. Hopefully someone out there can help me.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. R&R._


End file.
